Domesticity Meme
by KellieKat
Summary: Morcia one-shots from the tumblr Domesticity Meme!
1. Prompts

**A/N: Each chapter will be for a prompt from this tumblr Domesticity Meme! (These one-shots can also be found on my tumblr account, Perfectly-Penelope.) The bolded prompts are complete and will be listed with their corresponding chapter numbers; feel free to let me know which prompt(s) you'd like to see next! I'm a die-hard Morcia girl, but I'm open to other pairings, too! ~Kel**

How did they first kiss?

Who flirts more?

How did the relationship start?

How did they start living together? do they move? how do they choose the place?

Do they have roommates?

Do they get married (or equivalent)?

Do they have kids?

Do they have pets?

Do they act different in public and at home?

 **Big spoon/little spoon? (Chapter 2)**

Sleeping habits?

Favorite non-sexual activity?

What habits of the other drives them crazy?

How often do they fight?

Most trivial thing they fight over?

Who uses all the hot water?

Who does most of the cleaning?

What do they watch on tv and do they fight for the remote?

Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working?

Who answers the phone?

Who steals the blankets?

Who remembers things?

Who does the groceries?

Who cooks normally?

Who leaves their stuff lying everywhere?

What kind of stuff can be found around their place?

What do their cupboards or shelves look like?

What does their closet(s) look like?

What do they do when they're away from each other?

Do they have nicknames or pet names for each other?

How do they refer to the other in public? how do other people refer to the other? (i.e. "my partner", "ask your father", "dad and papa", "how's your wife?", etc)

Who is more likely to pay for dinner?

How often do they go on dates?

Typical date night? out or at home?

Do they celebrate birthdays, valentine's day, anniversaries?

What would they get each other for gifts?

How do they spend christmas and new year's (or equivalent family gatherings)?

Who cusses more?

What would they do if the other one was hurt?

What are little gestures they do for each other?

Do they know how the other takes their coffee/tea?

Do they feel they see each other enough, or do they have activities that take too much of their time?

Do they friend/follow each other on facebook/tumblr/livejournal/skype/etc?

Morning routine?

How do they make up after a fight?


	2. 10: Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**#10 - Big Spoon/Little Spoon**

The very first time Derek Morgan spooned Penelope Garcia, it freaked her out. They'd only just started dating, and though they'd snuggled together on the couch before, of course, it was the first time they'd been quite so close or physical, and Penelope was really nervous.

She was so nervous, in fact, that when she felt Derek's strong arms creep around her waist, she squeaked softly and scooched away from him to the other side of the bed.

"Penelope!" Derek exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said weakly. It may have been dark, but he could practically hear her blushing, and her voice raised in pitch the way it always did when she was fibbing. It was adorable, but he didn't like being lied to.

"Baby girl," he prodded, his an almost-but-not-quite-a-warning tinging his deep voice.

"Let me be the big spoon," Garcia finally suggested, her voice still uncomfortable, and Derek frowned. She _loved_ being the little spoon; she'd told him so in one of their random phone conversations weeks ago.

"No way," he insisted, and dragged her back towards him by her waist. Her breath hitched as he did so, and even as he cuddled her close he could feel that she was barely breathing, like she was trying to -

"Garcia," he suddenly snapped, and got a soft "Hm?" in response. "Why are you trying to suck in your stomach?"

He'd meant the question honestly and innocently; he seriously didn't understand what the problem was, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because suddenly Penelope's whole body was shaking with sobs that she was failing miserably at keeping quiet. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Horrified and worried, Derek grabbed Penelope's shoulders and forced her to face him. "What on earth are _you_ sorry?" He asked incredulously as guilt began to overwhelm him. The last thing he ever, ever wanted to do was make his girl cry.

Penelope sniffled and muttered, "For being fat, for being insecure, for crying like an idiot the first time we're in bed together, take your pick."

A few stray tears escaped Derek's own eyes as he took her face in his hands, kissed her firmly on the lips and whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and absolutely not one single thing to be insecure about, beautiful girl. You're so gorgeous. You gotta know that, Penelope."

"Really?" she whimpered.

"God, yes," Morgan breathed, and flipped Penelope's shoulders back around so he could spoon her again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to keep her as close as physically possible and left a trail of warm kisses on her neck as he said, "I'll spend all day, every day cuddling and telling you how sexy you are if that's what it takes for you to realize it."

Penelope finally relaxed and let herself melt into Derek's strong embrace as she purred, "Better get started."


End file.
